


"That's how a tongue in your mouth should feel."

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Changkyun has no experience in kissing, Im Changkyun is a Little Shit, Kihyun blaming Minhyuk for Kihyun's gayness, Kihyun is weak, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Yoo Kihyun is a Mess, also kinda - Freeform, changki rise, gay intrusive thoughts, he's also thirsty for one Im Changkyun, how is this not a tag yet, jealous Kihyun, listen MX can't give me a song called Jealousy and not expect me to do something with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: "That's how a tongue in your mouth should feel.""Kiss me like that again when we're not half-drunk and I'll fully believe you."It wasn't like Kihyun and Changkyun weren't aware of it, but what exactly were they supposed to do? Talk it out? “Sorry for kissing you yesterday, I wanted to show you what you were missing out on?” Does Kihyun just go up to the kid and kiss him again? As if he could do that!(Nevermind, apparently he can.)





	"That's how a tongue in your mouth should feel."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, my experience with kissing is one chaste kiss with a girl and one kiss with tongue from an asshole who didn’t understand no. (Regardless of the disregarded not-consent, kissing with tongue felt kinda nice.) I’m 100% Changkyun in this.  
> Also, I get so confused with their ages, so I’m not sure whether Changkyun had even been allowed to drink yet in 2015. Pls bear with me.  
> I’ve also edited this but it’s my own messy editing and it’s basically finished and driving me mad so here you have it.

Just your usual boys’ hang out after a long day of dance practice. Nothing more. They were all excited for their new comeback, practically vibrating with energy that they spend each day at the dance and recording studios. In fact, they were working ahead of their schedule, something that happened very rarely and confused their managers. Hell, even Hyungwon managed to not be as grumpy as usual in the mornings.

 

They all felt _good._ That in itself wasn't uncommon, but the fact that they all were in such high spirits had Kihyun reeling and almost off-balance because it was close to overwhelming. They even got days _off._ Like, in plural, _days._

 

They haven't really decided on what to watch beforehand. As soon as they returned to the dorm in the evening, Hoseok was on the phone to order food and Minhyuk, together with Hyungwon, started dragging pillows and blankets into the living room. They spent an extraordinarily long time arranging everything, roping Jooheon into helping and almost causing an argument with Hoseok because _Don't just throw all my equipment aside like that, it was expensive as hell!_ and _But hyung, it's all over the place, why don't you ever tidy up?!_ and _You're one to speak, Minhyuk-ah!_ and _Lately I'm being_ very _clean, not that anyone appreciates that!_

 

Kihyun just stood in the entrance of the kitchen, slightly bewildered and spacing out  since he didn't need to prepare dinner today, with Changkyun, his ever helpful helper during food-making, by his side, both of them watching the chaos unfold and not really caring.

 

Hyunwoo at some point pushed the both of them into the direction of the shower which he fast as ever was already finished with, seeing as their food might still take some time and the chaos in the living room won't be resolved any time soon. Changkyun, ever the polite dongsaeng that he was, let Kihyun go first, and Kihyun could only barely hold back the offer of going together (berating himself the entire time it took him to shower where that thought even came from).

 

As Changkyun came out of the bathroom, looking flushed and relaxed, wearing boxers and one of Hyungwon’s long shirts (Kihyun _also_ owns long shirts. Just saying.), the chaos in the living room had been miraculously fixed and the culprits were lazing on their blankets and pillows, looking innocent. No one of them wanted to take a shower in case they missed the food, so everyone ended up watching whatever was on TV in that moment. Changkyun apparently didn't feel like sprawling across blankets and sat himself between Kihyun and Hyungwon on the couch.

 

(Yes, Kihyun was happy. But he had been happy all day, so him being happy with Changkyun sitting next to him was just a coincidence.)

 

So they had decided on this boys’ night. It consisted mainly of the awareness that they can stay up as long as they want to since the next day was a free day, a lot of pillows and blanket in the living room in front of the TV, and drinks. Kihyun wasn't one for drinking, but he discovered the joys of a good whisky and was provided with one as he did a superb job for their new album with his voice (it didn't stroke his ego as much as it simply cemented what he is already aware of. Besides, Changkyun couldn't contain his praise for a few hours after he listened to the rough version of Lost in the Dream, which was a nice bonus.)

 

Speaking of Changkyun. While Kihyun had (of course not pretentiously, he really is that classic) sipped his whisky, the rapper had, at first cautiously, taken advantage of the fact that he was in the company of his hyungs, in the privacy of their dorm, with no prying eyes following his every move. He was one of the first to grab a beer but took moderate swallows and ate at the same time. Though he abandoned that caution soon enough and drank happily from his second beer while still responsibly eating something in between.

 

It's not like he would usually drink like a madman. It's just that in public he was too self-conscious about what he would do if he drank even a little bit too much, not to mention that they all rarely got the opportunity to try out their alcohol limits. In the beginning, after debut and their first comebacks, he would respectfully decline any offer of a drink, and even with a little bit of hyung-coercion he'd still only drink _so much_ before discreetly letting the drink disappear.

 

Now though his posture is relaxed, bouncing a bit on his pile of pillows while listening to Hyungwon criticizing the movie they're watching. His hyung had at one point slipped down from the couch to sprawl all over the pillows and blankets in front of it and dragged Changkyun with him, removing him from beside Kihyun. Kihyun was only _a little_ bitter about that.

 

It had all kind of taken a weird turn when they decided to just watch the next best rom-com that was on TV and the couple on screen were in a heavy make out session. Everyone only looked slightly interested, way more invested in their food. All except Changkyun, Kihyun noticed, who had stopped eating with his chopsticks mid-air. Kihyun half expected him to be totally engrossed in the movie, but when he looked down he saw their maknae with a very disgusted and offended expression on his face, eyebrows scrunching together so hard the ensuing wrinkles might as well be permanent.

 

Kihyun let out a startled laugh through the food in his mouth, coughing slightly when the others made questioning noises (except Changkyun, that is).

 

“Err, Changkyun, what's with the disgusted face?”

 

Changkyun didn't reply, though he must have noticed how their attention was on him now. Minhyuk, Kihyun noticed, seemed suddenly _very_ interested, eyes darting between the screen and Changkyun's face.

 

Changkyun stuffed the food that was still half suspended in the air into his mouth and gestured with his chopsticks (rude, Kihyun raised him better than that) towards the TV.

 

“This, just, seeing that makes me really squeasy.”

 

(He said _squeasy_ so cutely, and what the hell is going in with Kihyun's heart lately?!)

 

“What, the kissing?”, Hyungwon lazily piped up from somewhere near Kihyun's feet.

 

“As if, Kyunnie.” Minhyuk laughed.

 

“It's not- I don't mind the kissing, I mean the stuff with tongue and all. That's just…gross.”

 

Kihyun blinked at how Changkyun defensively hunched his shoulders but continued glaring at the couple who was _still_ making out. Minhyuk sat with his mouth hung open.

 

“Can you even talk from experience, maknae?”

 

Changkyun clenched his jaw and laser-stared at the screen, replying in a tight voice:

 

“No, but I can't imagine that ever feeling good.”

 

Minhyuk laughed again, cocky and arrogant, and normally Kihyun would've joined in, but gears were turning in his head and he felt a heat unfurl in his chest that he can't explain.

 

“Then you don't know what you're talking about, Changkyun-ah.”

 

“Don't judge so quickly, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok softly chimed in, “you should always try it first before deciding whether you like it or not.”

 

Kihyun saw Hyungwon patting Changkyun's head as their youngest huffed but his glare didn't diminish.

 

“It still looks gross,” he mumbled petulantly, and Kihyun felt an itch.

 

“Well yeah, there _are_ currently sucking each other's faces, it's pretty gross.” Jooheon sounded bored and threw some popcorn that Minhyuk made at Hyunwoo, who had ignored the movie 10 minutes in and had focused on eating, now tapping at his phone and letting Jooheon do what he wanted.

 

They continued watching in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Look, I just don't get it, how could a foreign tongue and foreign saliva moving around in your own mouth possibly feel _enjoyable_?”

 

Jooheon snorted a laugh, while Minhyuk let out something that sounded like a carefully controlled sigh.

 

“It's not like what you imagine, Changkyunnie.”

 

“But that is exactly what it is, isn't it??”

 

“Listen, just try it out, you might end up liking it.”

 

“None of you have actually given me any incentive to do that, your reasonings are pretty weak, Minhyuk-hyung.”

 

“It's really difficult to explain, Changkyunnie,” Hyungwon tried to console, though he was very obviously very amused by this whole conversation.

 

Kihyun was aware that he himself had been probably too quiet throughout this entire discussion but he was afraid that he might say or, holy hell, _do_ something very stupid.

 

Changkyun looked _disgruntled_ of all things, and pointedly removed himself from Hyungwon’s grasp to sit back on the couch next to Kihyun. It also gave him the slight height advantage towards Minhyuk whom he was now involved with in a pretty intense stare down.

 

Hyungwon in turn also looked like a disgruntled cat, now that his personal pillow was gone. Kihyun felt the need to kick him. Only slightly. He wouldn't even feel it.

 

Changkyun kept complaining that a tongue that is not your own in your mouth can't possible feel good, and Minhyuk looked like he was _itching_ to shut him up by shoving his tongue down the rapper's throat to prove his point which just- no.

  
Kihyun couldn't explain where the sudden hot burn of jealousy came from, but he grabbed their maknae by the neck and turned him around mid-tirade. And before anyone could question this sudden development he crashed their mouths together, taking advantage of Changkyun's still opened mouth, and reveled in the taste of beer and soju because it had never tasted better to him than in that moment. Moving his tongue around Changkyun's made the boy emit a confused whine and Kihyun is a weak man, okay, that whine shot straight through him and he pressed their bodies closer, as much as was possible in their weird position on the couch, and only when Changkyun fisted his hands in Kihyun's sweater did he let go.

  
He was keenly aware of Changkyun's sharp breathing, his own deep breaths he took to calm himself down and the fact that the others around them were deathly quiet. He ignored them though and looked at the young rapper he had just French kissed and _holy shit_ Changkyun looked _wrecked_. His eyes were wide open and glazed over, his face flushed like after hours of dance practice and his ears were a deep red. He also stared at Kihyun like he had just experienced an epiphany and Kihyun was still quite dazed himself, so he couldn't hold back the low growl his throat let out at the sight in front of him. Changkyun's eyes widened impossibly even more at that.

  
"That's how a tongue in your mouth should feel", _shit_ his voice was deeper than usual, as if he had just woken up and Changkyun visibly struggled to suppress a shiver (he's not gonna lie, seeing their usually collected maknae so out of sorts does _things_ to him).

  
Changkyun didn't answer, just continued to watch him like a hawk, and the others started shifting around, probably to break the tension in the room. Minhyuk seemed to rear up to say something and Kihyun felt the urge to throw a pillow at him, they wouldn't be in this situation if Minhyuk had just kept his big mouth shut for once, but Changkyun also shifted and Kihyun's attention snapped back to him at once. The rapper was rolling his shoulders and licking his lips (which just, _fuck_ ) and everyone seemed to have frozen again.

  
"Kiss me like that again when we're not half-drunk and I'll fully believe you."

  
Hyungwon snorted from somewhere below and Jooheon poorly concealed his laughter in a cough but Kihyun felt _shook_ because Changkyun fucking _smirked_ at him and that simply wouldn't do, the kid had clung to Kihyun like an overwhelmed virgin and Kihyun refused to let him think he had the upper hand in this situation (Kihyun knew he was blushing but he ignored it, he had a brat to set straight).  


It didn't happen though. Kihyun had to admit, at some point he did fantasize about dragging a potential lover in some dark corner and kissing the heck out of them because, he admits it, he _does_ like to be in control of things. This situation wasn't exactly what he had envisioned, but he also wasn't complaining. While he _might_ have spared a stray thought over the course of their acquaintance about dragging Changkyun somewhere just to shut him up and to calm his own strangely fast-beating heart down, he never, _ever_ planned on acting on these thoughts. Which is why he wasn't currently dragging the younger man somewhere, instead they returned to the movie, maybe sitting a bit closer than usual, but nothing else. Even after their third movie ended and Hyunwoo barely suppressed a yawn, when they decided who is going to shower first and who's going to clean up, when Changkyun looked positively _edible_ (and Kihyun is kind of a bit afraid of where _that_ thought came from, together with all these other intrusive gay thoughts lately) sprawling on the couch and whining about not wanting to move, Kihyun still didn't kiss the everlasting hell out of him ( _even though_ Kihyun was _convinced_ that Changkyun wasn't nearly as drunk anymore as he was during their impromptu make out session because the kid hadn't touched another alcoholic drink throughout the evening, stuffing himself with food and (cutely) asking Hoseok to refill his water whenever his hyung got up to go to the toilet).

 

At some point Kihyun was laying in his bed, staring into the dark and contemplating his life choices. Though whenever he glanced towards the upper bunk right of him, vaguely recognizing Changkyun's motionless shape, he can't bring himself to fully regret what had happened a few hours ago.

 

**MX**

 

The next day things were…well, neither strained nor awkward, but definitely _weird_. Changkyun seemed restless and Kihyun was hyper aware of it.

 

Breakfast had originally been planned as an individual thing for their day off. Hyunwoo went out and brought back a bit too much food, Hoseok complained that the rest wasn't enough for him alone and got ready to get something himself, Minhyuk begged him to bring something for him as well _pretty please?,_ Kihyun got woken up due to Minhyuk's whining and whenever Kihyun gets up, Jooheon and Changkyun follow. Falling into the routine of preparing food both Kihyun and Changkyun rummaged through the kitchen to scrap some food together, pretending to be too drowsy to notice the tension between them. Hoseok ended up bringing way more than he needed and Hyungwon finally got up with the smell of scrambled eggs in the air. It ended up as a communal breakfast, though way more relaxed and carefree than during training and promotions.

 

It definitely didn't lift the _tension_ though. Changkyun's tired poker face was good, but Kihyun saw him lightly jiggling his leg and fiddling with his fingers so he _definitely remembered_ last night. In return, Kihyun crammed way too much food in his mouth and refused to speak to anyone.

 

The Tension _was_ kind of subtle, though honestly, it's not like they went out of their way to avoid each other, but _everyone_ knew about last night and Changkyun's _“Kiss me like that again when we're not drunk and I'll fully believe you.”_ and everyone probably also saw Kihyun's thirst since they were all there yesterday and _Kihyun didn’t know what to think anymore._ Sure, he _liked_ Changkyun, but when did that like turn into _let's make out till you're blushing and breathless?!?_

 

(It's not a recent thought, said a voice in his head. He tried in vain to ignore it.)

 

Their communal breakfast dragged out into a late communal lunch, Minhyuk ordering Pizza. Hyungwon teasingly asked whether they want to watch a movie, but he was violently shut down by all those without Tension between them. They settled on news and music shows while chattering about their plans for their days (Kihyun still can't believe it, _days)_ off.

 

It was sometime around 3 in the afternoon when Hyunwoo and Hoseok announced going to the gym, with Minhyuk jumping _very suspiciously enthusiastic_ to join them. Both Kihyun and Changkyun had shown less than thrilled expressions so those three didn't even stop to ask whether someone else might like to come too, they just took off. Hyungwon and Jooheon glared after them.

 

Kihyun ordered the rest to help him clean, getting complaints from everyone but Changkyun, who quietly (he had been quiet and subdued the entire day already, and he also looked very nervous which Kihyun wasn't sure whether to feel bad or smug about) helped with the dishes and cleaning the table and the dorm and even sweeping.

 

Hyungwon and Jooheon saw an opportunity and took it, piling their share of work onto the maknae and bolting to Starship Entertainment to work on their performances. Kihyun suppressed the urge to remind them of the free days, and instead just let them go to waste their free time. As if it wasn't painfully obviously that the members left because they were obviously tired from The Tension.

 

It wasn't like Kihyun and Changkyun weren't aware of it, but what exactly were they supposed to do? Talk it out? “Sorry for kissing you yesterday, I wanted to show you what you were missing out on?” Does Kihyun just go up to the kid and kiss him again? As _if_ he could _do_ that!

 

(Nevermind, apparently he can.)

 

**MX**

 

Kihyun really, really, _really_ hoped he didn't just fuck things up momentarily. He _did_ technically end up dragging Changkyun into a dark corner, pushing him against a wall, glaring into his eyes like he wanted to stare into his soul. Changkyun himself was staring back with wide eyes, a small tremble noticeable in the way his hands had flown up to push against Kihyun's chest. But, contrary to what 90% of Kihyun's fantasies had ended up as (because, yes, he did fantasize about this, he admits it), those hands didn't push him away. It almost, almost seemed like Changkyun was waiting, licking his lips probably out of nervousness but Kihyun was so, _so weak_.

 

Changkyun didn't fight back, but he also didn't participate. He seemed stuck, doesn't know what to do, and Kihyun just _wanted_ so much. He put one hand behind Changkyun's head, treading his fingers through his _soft_ black hair and pulled him a bit closer, other hand angling his head _just right,_ the hand in his hair pulling _just so_. Changkyun's mouth fell open and Kihyun _took,_ forgetting everything for a second and just relishing in the blissful reality that his fantasies were never able to construct.

 

It only lasted for a second though, and Kihyun froze as the realization that he basically attacked Changkyun set in, closely followed by panic and he was painfully aware of how close he pressed the kid into the wall, where his hands were and what they were doing. He felt like his heart would spring out of his chest with how hard it was beating and he felt _so bad he never asked for permission what is wrong with him-_

 

And then Changkyun went pliant, falling into Kihyun, relaxing against him so that his full weight rested against Kihyun, and he made that small sound, that small sound he made last night, a small whine that screamed _more, please, more._

 

Kihyun wanted to draw back, he wanted to look into Changkyun's eyes and ask if it's okay what they are doing, he wanted to get away from the heat that is Changkyun because he felt like it's about to devour him, but instead he gentled his grip, adjusted their position and pulled Changkyun a little bit closer. He felt overwhelmed, was afraid they were doing a terrible mistake, but the way Changkyun's arms came around him and hugged him back, Kihyun can't bring himself to care about the consequences of licking into the mouth of his team member and utterly enjoying it.

 

**MX**

 

“I'm still standing by my opinion, another tongue in my mouth is disgusting.”

 

Kihyun's heart made a valid attempt of jumping out of his chest, but his immediate panic is held at bay by Changkyun's hands still holding onto his, softly swinging them back and forth and if that didn't melt Kihyun's heart then nothing ever would. He watched with bated breath how Changkyun's ears turned blood red.

 

“...but I guess if it's you then it's bearable, hyung.”

 

The kid had almost succeeded in running out of the dorm _,_ loudly fumbling with his shoes and keys at the front door, when Kihyun managed to react and start chasing after him.

 

“IM CHANGKYUN!”

 

(Rumour has it that I.M of Monsta X has been seen lately wearing a lot of scarves, even as the weather turned warmer again.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
